That Naked Thing - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Lunch with Nonna brings up some more potty training talk and an adorable story or two.


_Sammy & Ilna - every day is better because of you guys. Ilna - thanks for bouncing on this one! Love you both._

 _REALMcRollers and Readers - Nonna sends her love and thanks for all the great feedback._

 _You're getting another one from me as I swapped days with Sammy this week._

* * *

 **That Naked Thing**

"...and you're clearly a wonderful boss, as well as an excellent governor." Nonna gave Lea a smile after praising Angie's 'office' set up. "My sweet Angie being able to spend time here will only make her more confident and happy."

"One of my most important directives was making our offices more conducive for employees with families." Lea told the woman she'd so enjoyed meeting at Angie's naming ceremony. "I'm happy you had a chance to visit and take a little tour."

"I was looking forward to seeing my bella…" she squeezed Catherine's hand and continued, "in her very important position. Is it presumptuous of me to ask the governor of the great state of Hawaii if she'd care to join us for lunch in the cafeteria?" Nonna's eyes twinkled and she winked at Danny.

"I wish I could," Lea said with genuine regret. "I'd so much prefer lunch with all of you to one with two chamber of commerce members who will attempt to use the fact that we graduated high school together to get me to change a building code that's un-budgeable for safety reasons."

"Oh that doesn't sound fun," Nonna shook her head. "Daniel, let's invite Lea and her lovely family to dinner while I'm here."

Catherine hid an amused grin at her friend's wide eyed _'did my grandmother just invite the governor to my house for dinner?'_ look as Nonna went on. "Now I know you're very busy, such an important lady, so if you can't get away, I'll send you a nice lasagna for the family. How does that sound?"

Lea grinned at the ease with which the senior citizen chatted with both herself and the intern who'd brought her some tea. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you." She checked her watch. "Duty calls. Catherine, I'll see you in the morning, I'm out after my three o'clock. Nonna, it's an absolute delight seeing you. Danny, see you soon."

They bid Lea goodbye as Danny barked a laugh. "You…" he bent to kiss his grandma's cheek. "Are one in a million. Never change."

Nonna patted his cheek with a smile. "I don't intend to. Now, you get back to catching perps with Steven and Catherine and I will have a late lunch with Angie before you come to drive me home."

* * *

Nonna sat in the cafeteria enjoying her dessert. She and Catherine were joined by Cody, much to Angie's delight, and the toddler was seated on his lap while eating a cookie.

"...so, the bambina may be ready for potty training soon?" Nonna asked while Angie patted the table and said, "Mo Co-ee" while pointing to her sippy cup.

"We think she might be. I was reading about the three day method." Catherine passed a fresh bib to Cody and he replaced Angie's soiled one.

"Dada! Dada! Daannno!" Angie bounced excitedly as she spotted her daddy and godfather enter the cafeteria, and Cody stood her on his knees as she squealed.

"Shhh, shhh, baby girl," Catherine laughed. "They're coming. Indoor voice." She looked at Nonna. "I know she doesn't get that yet, but…"

"Never to early to start having manners." Nonna nodded her approval.

"Hey, there's my big girl," Steve lifted Angie from Cody's arms and kissed her cheek before he and Danny sat down.

"So, you're gonna try that three day potty training?" Danny asked Catherine, having discussed it with his partner earlier in the day. He smirked as he glanced at Steve. "You know, that naked thing?"

Cody grinned. "I remember Jacob running around in just his underwear. He ended up peeing on my lap right before the school bus came on his first day with no diapers. Mom grabbed him up and I ran to change while Casey announced to the driver that I had to change 'cause our baby brother peed on me. He was just about three." He shook his head and laughed. "Good times."

"Boys take longer, caro," Nonna patted his hand. "Such a good big brother. Just like my nipoti with their siblings." She indicated Steve and Danny. "My girls trained much faster than my boys," she told Catherine.

"So …" Danny readdressed Catherine with an eye on his best friend. "You gonna do the naked thing?"

"The _no diaper_ thing," She chuckled at Steve's expression. "They're only naked for the last three days," she explained to Nonna.

"I've heard of that method. My friend, Anna's granddaughter used it for her great-grandchildren She turned to Danny. "Grace trained early, I remember."

He beamed. "At not even two years old she hated being in a wet diaper. She'd run up and announce, 'dia-pee, Danno.'"

"Of course she did," Steve agreed. "Gracie's brilliant."

As Nonna sipped her coffee and grinned at Steve's assessment of her great granddaughter, Catherine said, "I was telling Nonna before you got here how Angie went behind the furniture a few times when she had to go."

"My sister Angela would just take her used diaper off and hand it to mom. Remember that, Nonna?" Danny said.

"Absolutely. A few times she wasn't quite finished and there'd be this adorable angel standing in a little puddle with a diaper in one hand."

Danny barked a laugh. "I may have to remind her of that."

Nonna grinned. "You leave your sister alone. You had your own … idiosyncrasies."

Steve looked up from where he was retrieving Angie's stuffed giraffe from the floor. "Really?"

"So adorable, my Daniel. When Clara was potty training him, his father had brought home a puppy from a litter that was being fostered at the firehouse." She chuckled at the memory. "Lots of work: a toddler, a baby and a puppy… anyway, the pup housebroke quickly …"

Danny ran a hand over his face. "Ahh, Nonna, could you not … you're gonna tell that story?"

"Oh shhh, it's adorable. You were so cute. Stop interrupting, Daniel."

"Yeah, stop interrupting Nonna, Daniel," Steve grinned and Catherine smirked at her husband's eager expression. "I need material to counteract the broken toe story Joseph told you. Go ahead, Nonna, please."

"So, Clara couldn't figure out why Daniel kept asking to go in the backyard." She grinned. "When she realized he was coming inside with a full diaper more often than not, it struck her. Daniel was with her when she'd take the puppy out and say, 'go potty' and 'good boy'. " Nonna leaned over and kissed her grandson's cheek. "He just thought outside was where everyone went potty."

Danny dropped his head to his chest.

"Awww, Danny, that is cute," Catherine said as Steve barked a laugh.

"Thank you, _Catherine_." He rolled his eyes at his partner's continued laughter. "Hey, did you ever hear how Steve met Joseph?" He asked the chuckling Cody. "Remind him to tell you that little story."

"Of course Daniel caught on as soon as Clara realized and showed him and he was potty trained in a couple of days." Nonna continued undeterred. "You've always been very smart."

"Thanks, Nonna," Danny returned her smile with a glare at Steve as Cody checked his watch and bent to kiss Nonna's cheek.

"I've gotta run, I have class. Nonna, I'll see you soon. Bye, Angie!" He waved.

"Bye Co-ee! Bye, bye!" Was the enthusiastic response and everyone smiled.

"See you later," he told the others and hoisted his book bag to head out to campus.

"Speaking of potty …" Steve said as he stood with Angie. "We'll walk with you as far as the bathrooms." He grabbed the diaper bag that was next to Catherine. "Be right back."

When they returned, Nonna clapped when Catherine asked, "All clean?" And Angie said, "Yay!"

"You know, nipote, Angie is brilliant, she'll catch on no matter what potty training method you use." She clapped again and Angie followed suit. "Remember, she isn't going to school in diapers, they all catch on eventually, my darlings." At Steve's look she held up a hand. "And they all outgrow that naked thing. Promise."

Danny nodded and offered his arm to Nonna as she stood so they could all head home. "She's right, as always."

"Then whatever works for Angie, works for us." Catherine said.

Steve settled the toddler in his arms and placed his free hand on on his wife's back as they followed Nonna and Danny towards the exit. Leaning up to kiss Angie's cheek, Catherine said, "Promise Daddy you'll outgrow the naked thing and he'll be happy, okay?"

Angie grinned at her mommy's words and said, "ahh de ba ked be, Dada!" While wrapping one arm around Steve's neck and patting his face with the other hand.

"See, she promised." He grinned. "You're my witness."

"I don't think that one will hold up in court." She laughed lightly and Steve smiled broadly when the tone of Angie's giggle had so similar a sound. "Can you handle that, Commander?"

"Maybe." He kissed their daughter's cheek and continued towards the far side of the cafeteria. When seconds later he leaned down to whisper, "As long as _we_ never outgrow the naked thing."

His words had Catherine sharing his smile as she gently shook her head. Stopping him again with a hand on his bicep, she stretched up to kiss his cheek and reply, "Never. Promise."

 _# End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
